My Comforter
by Homegrl aka Amanda
Summary: One Shot. "Whenever I slip up, my Love is always there to comfort me. Even when I let our new family down."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this Twilight franchise...well except the DVD which I watch all the time.**

**This is my first fanfic ever! whoo-hoo. So be gentle with the reviews.**

**This is just a one-shot. The idea just came to me one day.**

* * *

_**My Comforter**_

I can't believe this happened. One minute I'm enjoying myself with my family, and the next I've become the savage I used to be.

I hate this. I hate this so much. Why must this lifestyle be so difficult? Why are humans so hard to resist? I sat on my bed with my head to the wood floor, counting the many cracks and imperfections in it. This is one of the few times I wish that I was one of them. Human. I wanted to cry. Let it all out. But I couldn't. So I just there. In the quiet bedroom I shared with my love.

I looked at my hands. The hands I used to kill them. Yes, them. Two humans. Two innocent humans with families and friends.

It all happened so fast I couldn't even comprehend what was happening.

I was walking through the park. It was after nightfall and the moon was out. I wish I could be out more during the day, but it was clear sky today. So my family and I had to ditch school.

I was minding myself just enjoying the cool night air when the most tantalizing smell hit me. I stopped in my tracks and just let my natural instincts take over. I haven't smelled anything so apealing in so long. All the noise were drowned out around me. I couldn't even hear my name being called.

I prowled through the trees. Then I came to the source of the smell. It was a young couple. They were sitting on a bench...close...intimate. I couldn't differentiate from who the mouthwatering scent was coming from, but it didn't matter.

Before I knew it, they were both lifeless on the ground. Drained of all life because of me.

How could I do this? The reason I joined Carlisle and his family was to change my lifestyle. How will they react? What if they tell me I can't stay with them anymore? I like this town. I don't want to move so soon.

I heard something in the distance and ran. I ran straight home. Or to the place we were staying at now. I went inside and straight upstairs. I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Especially Edward. He probably already heard my thoughts and knows what I did. He will never forgive me for this.

Now here I am on my bed. Waiting and wondering what was to come next. I could see many different scenarios happening. Some pointing for me to leave. And some having me stay.

The door from the hallway opened. I didn't need to turn aroun because I knew exactly who it was. The one person I was dreading on facing. The one who I joined those many years ago at that Philadelphia diner. The one my non-beating heart belonged to.

I felt a calmness wash through me. I tried to resist it, but as always I couldn't. Then I felt his strong arms wrap around my tiny waist.

"I'm sorry." I barely said in a whisper. I couldn't even look at Jasper. I have let him down. He would never forgive me.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed next to him, facing each other. Jasper started to stroke my short hair.

"I'm sorry for not stopping you in time." I couldn't believe it. He was apologizing. He shouldn't be sorry.

"You shouldn't have to. I should of had more control of the situation." He looked at my now burgundy eyes. "Darling, Carlisle told us when we first came that this lifestyle wasn't going to be easy. Remember? He said we would have some slip ups on the way."

I sighed, "I know. But I still feel like I betrayed him." You too, I added.

He was taken aback by my last remark. "Alice, you know how many times I've messed up? More than once I can tell you that. But what is it you always tell me?" I smiled knowing what he was going to say next.

"You said that no matter how many times I might slip, you will always be there for me. Even if everyone else isn't." He took my hand in his. "And I will always be there for you. No matter how many times you slip. We will overcome this together. I promise." He kissed my hand. I knew what he said was true. He was there for me. From the first moment we met. He just left things to chance and trusted me with all of him. So I had to prove that I am doing the same.

He sent another wave of calmness and his love over me. I smiled. I did feel better, like always.

We stayed laying in bed until the sun rose through our window. I saw us not going to school that day. I couldn't go back until my eyes darkened again. But that didn't matter now.

We stayed like this most of the day. Just in each other arms.

I had to face the others at some point...but not now. Now I just wanted to stay in the arms of the man I truly cared for and love. And most importantly who will never judge me...or leave me.

* * *

**o0o0o you thought it was Jasper who slipped up didn't you...you can admit it. I had you fooled. Or didn't I?**

**Let me know. What did you think.**

**Special thanx to my awesome cousin **_**Patastic**_** for helping with this. Check out her story Crazy Cullens...**

**Review :)**


End file.
